pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Zapdos
Vs. Zapdos is the eleventh episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 12/2/2016. Story Ian is using Cubone in a practice battle against Brendan and his Onix, with Max and Beldum off to the side. In the distance is the Kanto Power Plant. Ian: Cubone, use Bonemerang! Brendan: Onix, let’s show off our Slam attack! Cubone throws his bone as Bonemerang, as Onix swings its tail around, sending the bone flying. It curves back around, Cubone catching it as it returns. Brendan: Not bad power. And if we can harness that speed in our contests, then we could do pretty well. Now, go for Tackle! Onix goes for a Tackle, when thunder rumbling above stops it, it looking skyward. Max: Huh? Storm clouds cover the sky, making it seem like it is nighttime. Lightning flashes through the clouds, thunder echoing almost instantly after the lightning flash. Brendan: Ah! That’s close! Onix stares skyward, as a Zapdos submerges down below the clouds, letting out a screech. Max: Wow! A Zapdos! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Zapdos, the Electric Pokémon. Zapdos is a legendary bird Pokémon that has the ability to control electricity. It usually lives in thunderclouds. The Pokémon gains power if it is stricken by lightning bolts. Lightning shoots down from the clouds, Max and Brendan screaming as they run for cover. Onix wraps around the two to protect them, when the lightning heading at Onix curves sideways, heading towards Cubone. Cubone is holding its bone into the air, the lightning striking the bone. Ian makes it over to Max and Brendan, Onix lowering its defense. Ian: What’s happening?! Max: It’s Cubone’s Lightning Rod ability! It draws in all Electric attacks, and makes the user immune! Cubone holds its bone up, as Zapdos flies overhead, ignoring them and continuing south, towards the Power Plant. Brendan: That was weird. Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Doduo. Doduo: Do! Lightning flashes, as Doduo freaks out. Ian hops onto Doduo’s back, Cubone jumping into his lap. Ian: Go, Doduo. Doduo looks concerned, but runs forward, Beldum following. Brendan and Max watch as he’s heading towards the Power Plant, directly towards the storm. Brendan: Why does Ian always run towards the lightning?! Max, get on! Onix, after him! Brendan and Max hop onto Onix’s back, as it slithers after Doduo, who is now far in the distance. At the Power Plant, scientists and electric workers are running in a frenzy, as Zapdos shoots Thunder down from the sky, frying the generators of the plant. The workers use Voltorb, Magnemite, Elekid and Electrike to defend themselves, though they are no match for Zapdos’ power. The owner of the Power Plant is Trovia, a man in an orange suit and a handlebar mustache who is barking out orders. Trovita: Get that thing out of here! We are losing valuable profits here! Kanto is relying on us to give them power! Zapdos fires a Thunder attack, as it is drawn in by Cubone’s Lightning Rod, Cubone now standing on one of Doduo’s head. Zapdos screeches, as it flies back up into the clouds, disappearing. Doduo comes up to the Power Plant, as Ian gets off his back. Ian: Thank you, Doduo. Take a rest. Ian returns Doduo, as Ian walks up to the Power Plant, approaching Trovita. Trovita: Ah! Reinforcements! Well, on behalf of all of the Kanto region, I sincerely thank, Ian: Why’d Zapdos attack here? Trovita: Who knows?! All I know, is that this station powers all of Kanto, and if it failed, then… Scientist: (In Russian accent) I may know. The scientist comes forward, as Onix arrives with Brendan and Max. Brendan: Couldn’t you have waited for us for at least a little bit? And who is this? Scientist: My name is Yvgeny Bulgoyaboff, and… Brendan: Is that foreign? Yvgeny: I come from far way region to be power plant worker. This place, before being full operation, was home to many Electric, including Zapdos. It leave, but now come back. Trovita: Oh, quit spouting nonsense and get back to work! I have enough problems without getting a headache from trying to understand… Ian pushes past Trovita, going over to Yvgeny. Ian: You’re saying that Zapdos is looking to come home? Yvgeny: Yes. But home gone. Need new home. Or someone tell it. Ian: Can we bring it back down? Trovita: Now, hold on! I am in charge of this facility, and you will do no such… Yvgeny: Yes. With strong electric. Brendan: Uh, do you know what’s happening? Max: Zapdos is about to come back. Yvgeny: Yes. Build up electric from plant. Ian: Then turn it up. Trovita: Now, what do you think you’re… Ian: If we can calm Zapdos, it will leave, and not bother you anymore. Then, I’ll ask it for a battle, taking it off to a secluded area, away from here. Max: You’re going to challenge Zapdos?! Brendan: Why does that not surprise me? End Scene The Power Plant goes back online, generating electricity. Ian, Beldum, Cubone, Brendan, Onix, Max, Yvgeny and Trovita are waiting for Zapdos to come back down, the storm clouds still looming overhead. Cubone stands at the ready, as Ian watches patiently. Max: Which Pokémon would you use to battle Zapdos? Not all of the Pokémon in your party could match a Legendary Pokémon. Brendan: His best option, that he has with him, would be Marshtomp. And I don’t see that lasting longer than a few minutes. Ian: We’ll manage. Lightning shoots down from the sky, as Cubone raises its bone, drawing the Thunder attack in with Lightning Rod. Zapdos is angry, as it comes down. Ian: Zapdos! This place was your home, but these people have taken it, turned it into something different. It is no longer a place you can call home. Please, wherever you have made home recently, you need to return there. Your presence here will do nothing to retake your home. Zapdos makes a cooing noise, looking in confusion. Yvgeny then tilts his glasses up, letting off a sinister smile. Yvgeny: Now, Zapdos be Team Rocket! Trovita: Come again?! Yvgeny chooses a Golbat, which releases Confuse Ray. Zapdos becomes confused, as its eyes become glassy looking. It releases Thunder attacks, all of them drawn in by Cubone’s Lightning Rod. Brendan: Yvje, yv, foreign dude! What are you doing?! Yvgeny: My mission! Yvgeny pulls off his scientist cloak, revealing his Team Rocket attire. Ian turns, in a battle stance. Ian: Team Rocket. Yvgeny: I sleep here many years, in hope Zapdos return! Now, I catch Zapdos for Rocket Boss! Ian: Too bad he’s in jail. Yvgeny: No matter! I still win! Golbat, Swift! Golbat’s wings glow yellow, as it flaps its wings, releasing several energy stars. They hit Cubone, Beldum, Onix and Zapdos, defeating Cubone. Zapdos’ Thunder begins tearing through the entire area, plowing through the dirt and detonating the Power Plant. Ian returns Cubone, as he looks around. Ian: Brendan! Give me cover! Brendan: Are you serious?! Oh, Onix, use Rock Slide! Onix stretches its body up, towering over the area. Onix roars to the sky, as several white energy rings form in the air, boulders falling out of them. Golbat is hit, defeated, as Yvgeny panics and falls backwards, almost crushed by a boulder himself. He sees how close it was, and passes out. Zapdos dodges most of the Rock Slide, but is hit by a few of the boulders. Zapdos’ wings glow with iron, as it flies in, striking Onix with Steel Wing. Onix is knocked backwards, as Zapdos forms several energy spheres, firing Hidden Power with it, defeating Onix. Brendan: Two blows? I was for sure that’d only take it one attack! Max: It must’ve been Onix’s ability Sturdy! It protects the user from being knocked out in one blow. Trovita: That’s nice and all, but who’s going to protect my business now?! My entire livelihood is in that building right there! Max: Yeah, by taking Zapdos’ home away! Zapdos’ Thunder cuts through the Power Plant, exposing the inside of it. Ian rides on Doduo’s back, him jumping onto the roof of the Power Plant. Doduo’s legs shake with anxiety, as Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Marshtomp. Marshtomp: Marsh! (Spots Zapdos) Marsh?! Marshtomp looks terrified seeing Zapdos flying around overhead, as Thunder shoots down. Doduo leaps back a few feet, as Marshtomp takes the Thunder, unharmed. Marshtomp: Marsh? Ian: It’s up to you, Marshtomp. Keep its attention! Marshtomp: Marsh! Marshtomp forms Muddy Water, shooting it upward at Zapdos. Zapdos shoots Thunder, causing the Muddy Water to break apart, sections exploding. Ian rides Doduo, him jumping back off the roof. Beldum is by his side. Ian tosses his bag to Max, who slightly buckles underneath it. Ian: Search our bags! See if you can find a Perism or Lum Berry! A way to cure its confusion! Doduo, hiyah! Doduo gives an exasperated sigh, as he leaps back onto the roof. Beldum waits on the ground, as Brendan and Max search through their bags. Max: Do we even have any?! Brendan: I know I haven’t used any to make Pokéblocks recently. So if we do have them, they haven’t been used! Marshtomp continues to use Muddy Water, it forming a shield to take the Thunder attacks. Zapdos is distraught, as it now fires several Hidden Power orbs, them causing the Muddy Water to collapse. Ian: Hold on just a little longer, Marshtomp! Just enough for the others to come through! Beldum: Bel! Beldum floats up, holding a Perism Berry in its grip. It gives it to Ian, him smiling at it. Doduo’s heads start salivating, as each head takes a snap at it. Ian: No! This is for Zapdos. Unless you want it to electrocute you. Both Doduo heads straighten up in fear, sweat pouring down their heads. They shake their heads violently, as Ian smirks. He hands the Perism Berry back to Beldum. Ian: I need you to get this in Zapdos’ beak! Beldum: (Determined) Bel! Ian: Marshtomp, create a vortex shield for Beldum with Muddy Water! Then propel it upward with Water Gun! Marshtomp uses Muddy Water, as Beldum rides the current. Zapdos fires Thunder at it, causing the Muddy Water to collapse. Marshtomp then fires Water Gun, catching Beldum and shooting it into the sky like a rocket. Beldum soars at Zapdos with Take Down, striking it in the chest. Beldum then flips and inserts the Perism Berry to its beak, the juice getting in its mouth. Zapdos eats the berry, snapping out of its confusion. Zapdos: Ooh? Zapdos looks around, noticing the chaos and destruction from the battle. It lands on the roof, looking inside the now destroyed Power Plant. Ian: See? It is no longer what you called home. Go. Zapdos lets out a powerful screech, as it takes off into the air, flying into the clouds. The clouds disappear, revealing that it is now nighttime. Doduo lets out two big sighs of relief, with the storm now passed. Ian: Great job, Doduo. Marshtomp. (Beldum floats down besides them.) Beldum. That was an excellent display of teamwork. On the ground, Brendan and Max are lying on the ground, both exhausted out of their minds. Brendan: Do you think that we’ll live to see the end of our journey with Ian? Max: Not if each time he goes into battle, it gives us a bigger heart attack than last time! Trovita: Who is going to pay for all of this damage?! Kanto is probably going to be without sustaining power for weeks now! Yvgeny: Huh? What? Yvgeny sits up, looking terrified. Doduo is right beside him, and pecks him in the face. Doduo continuously pecks at him, Yvgeny screaming and using his arms to shield himself. Yvgeny: Agh! Quit it! Ian: Team Rocket is gone. Yvgeny looks up, seeing Ian standing there. Ian: I am the one who defeated Giovanni. Yvgeny: You, you beat Rocket Boss? Ian: You want my advice? Go back home, wherever that is. Yvgeny: (Panicking) Yes, yes! I go home! I leave now! My sleep mission is over! Zapdos flies through the sky, storm clouds following it where it goes. A bolt of lightning shoots up from the forest, catching Zapdos’ attention. It senses Static electricity on the ground, as it dives below the tree line in search of it. It lands, locating Shadow and his Electabuzz. Shadow: Hello, Zapdos. Three electrical rings come out of the leaves on the ground, surrounding Zapdos. Zapdos caws in a rage, releasing Thunder to break free. It does nothing, as Shadow walks up to the cage, Electabuzz sparking with Static. Shadow: I think that Lawrence will be mighty pleased with this one. Main Events * Zapdos officially debuts * Ian's Cubone reveals the ability Lightning Rod. * Brendan's Onix reveals the move Slam and the ability Sturdy. * Shadow makes his main series debut. * Shadow reveals he owns an Electabuzz, and traps Zapdos. Characters * Ian * Max * Brendan * Trovita * Power Plant workers Villains * Team Rocket ** Yvgeny Bulgoyaboff * Shadow Pokémon * Beldum (Ian's) * Cubone (Ian's) * Doduo (Ian's) * Marshtomp (Ian's) * Onix (Brendan's) * Golbat (Yvgeny's) * Electabuzz (Shadow's) * Zapdos * Voltorb * Magnemite * Elekid * Electrike Trivia * This episode marks the official debut of Zapdos. It had only appeared before as a transformation of Ditto in Ditto in Crisis! Rocket Experiment Gone Wrong. * Trovita is based off the Mayor of Trovitopolis, appearing in the anime episode The Mystery Menace. * Ian's Cubone is the first of its evolutionary family to have Lightning Rod as its ability. All others with confirmed abilities have Rock Head. * This episode is based off the Gen II games and Gen IV remakes, where the Power Plant is up and running again, a Team Rocket member is present after the fall of Team Rocket, and Zapdos returns to its former home. * Yvgeny Bulgoyaboff is named after the true name of Buff Frog, a character in the show ''Star vs. The Forces of Evi''l. * Yvgeny is originally from Unova, just like the Rocket member in the games. * This is the first time that Shadow is incorporated into the main series episodes, having only appeared in crossovers and specials before. It was done so he could "collect" Zapdos, preparing the plots of future specials. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket Category:Pokémon Tales: Collector Arc